Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light emitting diode packaging structure, and more particularly to a light emitting diode packaging structure prepared by punching and cutting process.
Description of Related Art
Recently, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in general lighting and commercial lighting fields. While serving as a light source, LEDs have several advantages, such as lower power consumption, longer life-time, smaller size, and high-speed switching operation. Thus, LEDs have gradually replaced the conventional incandescent light, and are utilized in different products. In LED manufacturing process, molding material is disposed on a lead frame having LED dies thereon. Then, the lead frame and the molding material thereon are divided to form several LED packages. In this regard, the process for making the LED packages may affect the reliability and yield of the products.